It was you (Hameron)
by Mrs. Gold
Summary: Se déroule après le 1X20. House tente d'oublier Cameron, et la façon dont il l'a traitée, en vain. Cameron est maintenant persuadée que House n'est pas attiré par elle. Mais comment se rendront-ils compte qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre ? OS House/Cameron.


**Bonsoir!**

**Alors voilà mon tout premier OS Hameron! Je ne maîtrise pas encore totalement les personnages, donc ne soyez pas trop sévères, s'il vous plaît!**

**Résumé : se déroule après le 1X20. House tente d'oublier Cameron, et la façon dont il l'a traitée, en vain. Cameron est maintenant persuadée que House n'est pas attiré par elle. Mais comment se rendront-ils compte qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre ?**

**Raiting : T.**

**Pairing : House/Cameron.**

* * *

It was you.

C'était idiot. Vraiment très, _très_ idiot.

Il n'avait même pas voulu y aller, à ce fichu rendez-vous ! Mais il avait été obligé, elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il avait besoin d'elle dans son service.

Oui, il y était allé juste pour ça. C'était tout. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait été attiré par elle, ou quoi que ce soit !

Le dîner avait été une véritable catastrophe.

Pour commencer, lorsqu'il partit la chercher chez elle, il fut subjugué par sa beauté. Ce qu'elle remarqua immédiatement car elle lui sourit. Il n'aimait pas ses sourires, surtout ce qui se produisait chez lui lorsque ça arrivait.

Il était resté là, scotché devant elle, et elle sut qu'elle avait marqué un point.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au restaurant, il décida d'arrêter. Pour ça, quel meilleur moyen que de faire son House ?

Ça avait marché. Elle ne dît plus un mot à partir de ce moment-là. Elle se contenta de manger, le visage vide de toute émotion. Il s'en voulu presque pendant un instant.

Ce qu'il y avait de plus beau chez Allison, c'était son sourire.

Mais c'était mieux ainsi.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas pensé ses mots, mais il avait été obligé.

Comme ça, elle se rendait compte de ce qu'il était vraiment, un salaud.

Il n'avait pas voulu que leur rencard se passe bien. Sinon, elle (et lui aussi) aurait eût de faux espoirs. Tout se serait bien passé, jusqu'à ce qu'il dise ou fasse quelque chose. Ils auraient été déçus tous deux.

Elle, parce qu'elle avait été assez stupide pour penser qu'il était quelqu'un de bien.

Lui pour avoir cru qu'une femme comme elle pouvait vouloir d'un idiot comme lui.

Donc ce matin, quand elle revint au département Diagnostiques les yeux rouges et gonflés, il l'évita, prétextant que Cuddy avait à lui parler.

Et c'était idiot. Eh bien, il _était_ un homme idiot.

Il se sentit presque coupable, ce qui lui était rarement arrivé au cours de sa misérable vie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_2 semaines plus tard…_

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines.

Deux semaines qu'House l'évitait. Et elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Il aimait Cuddy.

Quelle idiote elle avait été.

Elle aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt ! Il avait accepté ce rencard pour qu'elle revienne, mais elle s'était trompée… _il ne l'aimait pas_.

Ça avait été Cuddy. Depuis le début.

Après leur dîner catastrophique, il avait passé de plus en plus de temps dans le bureau de Cuddy, souvent quand Allison entrait dans la salle Diagnostiques.

C'était évident, maintenant.

Elle avait essayé, si fort de le détester, comme tout le monde, mais cela lui avait été impossible.

Elle était profondément, désespérément amoureuse du docteur Grégory House.

Et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines.

Deux semaines qu'il se cachait comme un enfant de cinq ans.

House n'avait jamais eût honte de toute sa vie… sauf maintenant.

Quand ils n'avaient pas de cas à traiter, il faisait croire qu'il allait régler des choses avec Cuddy. Il avait commis tant de fautes (pour ne pas appeler cela des conneries) que ce mensonge était tout à fait plausible !

En réalité, il allait dans le bureau de Wilson, jouait à un de ses jeux idiots dans une salle de consultation vide, ou bien regardait la télévision dans la chambre du vieil homme dans le coma.

Cameron lui faisait presque pitié. Il remarquait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Elle ne souriait plus, ne parlait plus avec autant de conviction et ne se maquillait même plus.

Pourquoi était-elle dans cet état ?

Avait-elle des problèmes ?

Certes, si elle n'allait pas bien, ce n'était pas à cause de leur rencard !

Elle s'en était remise.

Et puis, aucune femme n'avait jamais été à ce point bouleversée pour quelqu'un comme lui !

Il devait savoir…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ce soir-là, alors qu'elle quittait son travail, Allison entendit House la suivre dans le parking.

Il ne pouvait pas vouloir lui parler !

« Cameron ! »

Elle se retourna lentement vers lui, lui jeta un regard interrogateur et demanda :

« Moi ?

-Non, je m'amuse juste à crier des noms de temps en temps. C'est ma nouvelle passion ! lui répondit-il comme toujours, très sarcastique.

-Qu'y a-t-il, House ? » questionna-t-elle sérieusement.

Il baissa la tête, se racla la gorge et interrogea, l'air mal à l'aise :

«Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Je sais quand vous mentez, Cameron. Je peux sentir que ça ne va pas.

-Et ?! » lui rétorqua-t-elle avec un air de défi.

Il parut presque déçu de sa réponse. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il ?! Qu'elle lui déballe tous ses sentiments comme ça ?! Non, elle avait déjà essayé.

Il toussa légèrement et dit :

« Quel que soit le problème, réglez-le, et vite. Je ne veux pas que cela interfère avec votre travail.

-Quoi ?! Je n'ai jamais eût aucun problème avec les patients ! Et d'ailleurs, êtes-vous sûr que ce n'est qu'à cause du travail que vous demandez ça ?! »

Il leva la tête et répliqua :

« Pour quoi d'autre ? »

Elle en avait assez entendu. Très sèchement, elle rétorqua :

« Bien. Nous nous voyons demain, alors. Oh ! Et vous passerez le bonjour à Cuddy ! »

Elle se retourna rapidement, entra dans sa voiture, et claqua la portière.

House ne bougea pas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il avait encore échoué.

Tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était essayer de paraître gentil, soucieux d'elle, mais il était redevenu cet espèce de salaud lâche.

Et Cameron était passée de la tristesse à la colère en cinq minutes.

Il ne pouvait même pas lui parler sans lui faire mal.

Quel genre de personne était-il ?

Il n'aimait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort, ou bien se dégoûter lui-même, mais il ne s'était jamais autant haï de toute sa vie.

Elle le détestait maintenant.

Il avait eu beaucoup de chances, mais il les avait laissées passer.

C'était trop tard. Il se souvint de de ses derniers mots :

_« Et vous passerez le bonjour à Cuddy ! »_

Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ?

Qu'elle avait compris son petit jeu ?

Qu'elle savait qu'il n'était qu'un lâche qui trouvait des excuses pour l'éviter ?

Puis, ça lui revint :

_« Et vous passerez le bonjour à Cuddy !_ »

La fureur dans sa voix, les larmes qui commençaient à perler dans ses magnifiques yeux verts, la rapidité avec laquelle elle regagna sa voiture…

Etait-elle… jalouse de Cuddy ?

Mais alors…

Oh.

Quel abruti il était. Elle pensait qu'il aimait Cuddy. Rapidement, il s'habilla, en essayant de ne pas réveiller Wilson.

« Où vas-tu à cette heure-ci, House ? demanda une voix venant du canapé.

-Ne t'en fais pas maman, je serais de retour avant trois heures ! »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trois heures. Il était trois heures du matin !

Qui était l'idiot qui était venu sonner chez elle à une heure pareille ?!

Elle reposa son verre de whisky sur la table basse, se leva du canapé péniblement et alla ouvrir.

_House._

Comment osait-il venir ici ?!

Elle tenta de refermer la porte, mais sa canne l'en empêcha.

Elle rouvrit.

« Votre mère ne vous a jamais dit qu'il était mal poli de refermer la porte à de pauvres infirmes ? » lui demanda-t-il, feignant la tristesse.

Elle lui fit signe de rentrer.

Il observa son salon quelques secondes, puis commença :

« Hm… dîtes-moi, vous savez que vous aurez la gueule de bois demain ? Ce n'est pas très bon pour les patients !

-Moi au moins, je ne suis pas droguée. » rétorqua-t-elle du tac-au-tac.

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela, et elle en fut presque fière.

« Alors, que venez-vous faire chez moi à 3h00 du matin ?!

-Ne me dîtes-pas que je vous réveille ! renchérit-il en montrant le verre sur la table basse.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

-Vous non plus. »

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi vous n'allez pas bien, expliqua-t-il.

-Donc vous êtes venu ici pour savoir ça !

-Non, aussi pour… m'excuser.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-elle, ébahie.

-Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il, sans la regarder.

-Pourquoi vous excusez-vous ? Et Cuddy sait-elle que vous êtes ici ? Parce que sérieusement, je n'ai aucune envie d'être mêlée à vos hist…

-Je n'aime pas Cuddy.

-Excusez-moi ?

-Je n'aime pas Cuddy. Combien de phrases vais-je devoir encore répéter comme ça ?! fit-il, faussement désespéré.

-Alors, pourquoi passez-vous autant de temps à son bureau ? Oh ! Non, tout compte fait, je ne préfère pas savoir…

-Je vous évite.

-Vraiment ?

-Je vous évite depuis notre dîner.

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous me le demandez réellement ?! ria-t-il amèrement. Pour toutes les choses que je vous ai dîtes, pour avoir été un salaud, pour ce que… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Allison s'était approchée et avait pressé ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il ne voulait pas l'embrasser. Il ne voulait pas l'_aimer_. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'aime non plus. Tout cela allait terriblement mal terminer.

Mais il en avait assez de penser aux « si », et pour une fois dans sa vie, il la ferma.

Il décida d'approfondir le baiser en glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle gémit doucement et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il lui caressa le dos, en pensant qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ça de son existence, n'avait jamais aimé à ce point, pas même Stacy.

Quand ils se séparèrent, haletants tous deux, ils se regardèrent. Quelque chose étonna, _effraya_ presque Cameron, c'était que House semblait avoir les larmes aux yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il l'interrompit :

« Ça ne pourra pas marcher, Cameron. »

Une fois de plus, elle le fit taire en l'embrassant, plus férocement qu'avant. Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Il frissonna légèrement, la porta aussi bien qu'il le pouvait et la posa sur son lit. House ne rentra pas chez lui ce soir-là.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il se réveilla avec Cameron endormie contre son torse nu. Elle était si belle… spécialement quand elle dormait. Ses belles boucles châtaigne encadraient son visage, elle avait l'air si paisible…

La femme la plus magnifique qu'il ait jamais vu.

Elle perdait son temps avec lui.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron se réveilla vers 9h00 du matin. Elle se retourna machinalement pour enlacer House, mais elle ne sentit rien. Son lit était vide. Elle paniqua légèrement, si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Mais, quand elle arriva dans le salon, elle remarqua le verre de scotch.

Ça avait bien été réel.

L'euphorie fit vite place à la crainte. Pourquoi était-il parti ? Avait-il trouvé cela mauvais ? S'était-il rendu compte que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ?

Elle regarda l'horloge. 9h00. Il avait dû partir au travail. Oui, c'était forcément ça !

« Merde ! » jura-t-elle. Elle était en retard !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand elle arriva au bureau à 9h30, Foreman et Chase étaient assis, buvant leur café, écoutant les explications de House qui lui, était au tableau.

Elle entra, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

« Cameron, on ne t'attendait plus ! dit sympathiquement Foreman.

-Désolée ! répondit-elle, un sourire penaud sur son visage.

Elle tenta de regarder House, mais celui-ci restait fixe au tableau.

-Tu as passé la nuit avec un beau jeune garçon, nous imaginons ! plaisanta Chase.

-Ou vieux et laid d'ailleurs ! » renchérit Foreman.

Cameron, amusée, s'apprêta à leur répondre, quand elle fut interrompue par House :

« C'est très drôle Foreman, mais au lieu de faire le rigolo, pouvez-vous me dire concrètement quel est le problème du patient ?

On pouvait voir que House était réellement énervé.

-Non, rétorqua Foreman, choqué de la réaction du chef.

-Bon eh bien alors, bouclez-la. Chase et Cameron, faites passer une IRM au patient et vous Foreman, passez jeter un coup d'œil à son domicile. »

Foreman et Chase sortirent de la salle, tandis qu'Allison y resta en fixant House, souriante.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard interrogateur et demanda :

« Oui ? »

Cameron fut déstabilisée par la froideur dans sa voix.

« Eh bien je… enfin, nous… cette nuit ! bégaya-t-elle, avec un petit rire nerveux.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

-Ah ah, très drôle, House.

-Ecoutez Cameron, ce qui s'est passé hier était une erreur. Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

-Pardon ? Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux !

Elle sentait les larmes monter. House baissa les yeux.

-Cameron, Chase doit vous attendre pour l'IRM. »

Elle sortit en claquant la porte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« T'as vu House tout à l'heure ? Il était pire que Cuddy ! » blagua Chase pendant l'IRM.

Fier de sa plaisanterie, il se tourna pour voir la réaction de Cameron, mais cette-dernière regardait fixement la vitre. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi froide, si peu émotive, son visage était comme figé.

« Allison, est-ce que ça va ?! » s'inquiéta Chase.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un poil, et ne répondit pas non plus.

Chase décida d'abandonner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Vers 18h00…_

Il avait probablement passé la journée la plus horrible de sa vie. Si Cameron n'allait pas bien avant, c'était pire maintenant. Elle n'avait pas décroché une parole de la journée.

Il méditait sur tout ça quand Wilson entra dans le bureau.

« Que s'est-il passé avec Cameron ? demanda-t-il immédiatement.

-Bonjour. J'ai également passé une bonne journée, c'est gentil de t'en préoccuper !

-House… qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Je ne suis pas idiot, tu es allé la voir hier. Qu'as-tu fait encore ?!

-Rien.

-Tu as vu dans quel état elle est ?!

-Bien sûr.

-Et tu t'en fiches ?! questionna Wilson, cette fois plus en colère.

-Eh bien, ça ne doit pas être amusant d'avoir un médecin déprimé, répondit sarcastiquement House.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ça, tu es odieux ! Tu ne vois pas à quel point tu la fais souffrir ?! »

House claqua des poings sur la table et cria :

« C'est exactement pour ça que je n'ai rien à faire avec elle ! Toute sa déprime, c'est de ma faute, je ne veux pas être responsable son malheur ! Ce que tu as dit est vrai : je suis odieux, sans cœur, elle mérite mieux que ça ! Elle mérite mieux que moi… »

Wilson lui jeta un regard plein de compréhension et dit :

« Dis-lui ça en face. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bien sûr, House n'avait pas écouté le conseil de son ami. Il avait été trop lâche pour faire face à Cameron. Donc, il attendit 21h00 pour être sûr qu'il ne la croiserait nulle part.

Pourtant, une fois dans le parking souterrain, il entendit des sanglots.

_Ses_ sanglots.

Il boita en direction de ces sons et finit par trouver Cameron, assise par terre contre sa voiture, pleurant de façon incontrôlable. Cela lui brisa le cœur.

« Cameron, relevez-vous. » dit-il, sa voix sonnant trop ferme à son goût.

Elle ne le regarda pas et continua à gémir.

« Cameron… » implora-t-il encore, cette fois-ci, essayant de paraître plus doux.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il se serait assis avec elle, mais sa jambe l'en empêchait.

Une dernière fois, il essaya, en lui tendant la main :

« Allison, s'il te plaît… »

En entendant son prénom prononcé dans la bouche de l'homme qu'elle aimait, Cameron leva la tête pour voir son visage, emplit de culpabilité. Elle lui prit la main et se leva.

Une fois sur ses pieds, elle se jeta dans ses bras et recommença à sangloter. Elle devait sûrement paraître ridicule. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était si fatiguée et aujourd'hui, la douleur avait été tout simplement trop dure à supporter.

House n'avait pas l'habitude des belles jeunes femmes pleurant dans ses bras, mais le fait de voir sa Allison recroquevillée ainsi sur le sol, tellement blessée, lui fit oublier sa maladresse.

Il laissa tomber sa canne, passa ses bras autour de son dos, la caressant légèrement, et posa son menton sur sa tête, qui était enfouie sur son épaule. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position, puis lentement, elle se détacha de lui, et s'excusa :

« Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Elle recula encore et répéta :

« Je suis désolée. »

Elle voulut ouvrir la portière de sa voiture, mais House lui prit la main pour l'en empêcher.

« Cameron, vous ne devriez pas conduire dans cet état, vous pourriez avoir un accident.

-Qu'est-ce que ça vous ferait de toute façon ?! » souffla Allison, le regardant avec colère.

Il se contenta de répondre :

« Venez, je vais vous raccompagner.

-Je ne veux pas être dans la même voiture que vous ! cria-t-elle, voyant qu'il n'avait pas réagi à sa précédente phrase.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix, montez, Allison. »

Cet homme l'exaspérait !

Elle en venait à se demander si c'était bien normal qu'elle l'aime puis, en regardant ses yeux injectés de sang (car il était sûrement épuisé par ce petit jeu qu'il avait commencé quelques années plus tôt) remplis de tristesse et de culpabilité, elle n'eût plus aucun doute.

Elle l'aimait.

Elle soupira et monta dans la voiture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un silence de mort régnait dans la voiture de House.

Ils roulaient sur une petite route près des bois. Il faisait presque nuit.

Allison ne voulait pas lui parler, et il ne savait que dire.

C'était peut-être mieux qu'il la ferme, après-tout.

Mais elle voulait peut-être qu'il s'excuse, non ?

« Je suis désolé, Cameron.

-Désolé pour quoi au juste ? Pour avoir couché avec moi, ou pour m'avoir traité comme une moins que rien après ?! répondit-elle sèchement.

-Pour les deux. »

Cela ne semblait pas être la réponse qu'elle attendait, car elle s'énerva :

« Oh ?! Donc vous regrettez toujours d'avoir fait l'amour avec moi ! Génial, était-ce si mauvais ?! » se moqua-t-elle.

Exaspéré, fatigué qu'elle ne puisse pas comprendre, il tourna brusquement et se retrouva à la lisière du bois.

Allison, choquée, souffla bruyamment et dit :

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Il l'interrompit :

« Si je regrette d'être venu hier soir, ce n'est pas parce-que je n'ai pas apprécié, ce n'est pas parce que je ne vous aime pas, mais parce que c'était une erreur. Oui, la plus grosse erreur de ma vie ! Vous croyez que vous m'aimez, vous croyez me vouloir, mais si jamais nous essayons tous les deux, vous verrez ce que je suis vraiment, quelle est ma vraie nature ! Vous êtes la seule qui ne me regarde pas comme un salaud, une espèce de monstre incapable de sentir de l'empathie, mais si jamais nous décidons de nous aimer, vous changerez d'avis ! Vous avez un problème Allison, il n'est pas normal que vous m'aimiez ! Vous devriez être amoureuse d'un beau, jeune médecin, comme… Chase par exemple ! Bon, il est peut-être un peu idiot sur les bords, mais on lui pardonne ! Pourquoi moi ?! Ce que j'ai dit au dîner était vrai : j'ai deux fois votre âge, je ne suis pas beau, je ne suis pas charmant, je ne suis même pas agréable ! Alors, ça semble évident : vous n'avez rien à faire avec quelqu'un comme moi ! Les seules femmes qui ont eu le malheur de vouloir m'accorder une chance en sont sorties blessées ! « Vieux », « laid » et « odieux » : ce sont trois adjectifs me caractérisant que j'ai pu entendre aujourd'hui ! Vous ne devez pas m'aimer ! »

Quand il eût finit, il regarda le beau visage d'Allison. Elle pleurait. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que lui aussi était sur le point de verser des larmes.

Elle lui répondit :

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé d'approuver le fait que je vous aime. Je ne veux pas que vous me disiez ce que je dois ressentir. Je me fiche de combien de personnes peuvent vous détester. Je ne veux pas d'une liste de tous vos défauts. Tout ce que je veux, c'est savoir si vous m'aimez. »

Il la regarda. Ses yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus, qui pouvaient devenir verts au soleil et qu'il n'osait pas souvent regarder. Ses cheveux. Ses sublimes boucles châtaigne qu'il avait toujours rêvé de caresser. Ses lèvres. Ses belles lèvres roses qu'il voulait embrasser.

Elle. La femme qu'il aimait. La seule.

« Oui.

-Dîtes-le. »

Il inspira :

« Je t'aime, Allison. »

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues maintenant, ce qui lui donnait peut-être l'air ridicule, mais il s'en fichait.

Elle lui lança un sourire larmoyant, et murmura :

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils s'approchèrent doucement tous deux et lentement, s'embrassèrent.

Ce baiser avait un goût salé, car les larmes de chacun s'y mêlaient. Il était doux, rien avoir avec ceux de la veille, ils montraient chacun l'amour qu'ils avaient pour l'autre. Il pouvait la sentir sourire, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il put dire qu'il était _heureux_.

Quand ils se séparèrent, il lui caressa la joue, lui sourit, et dit :

« C'était toi, Allison. Ça a toujours été toi. »

Fin.

* * *

**Un petit commentaire, s'il vous plaît! :)**


End file.
